


Tyler Seguin and His Merry Band of Mobsters

by Avengersaremyforte



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, How Do I Tag, I'm new to this, M/M, Tyler Seguin wears makeup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengersaremyforte/pseuds/Avengersaremyforte
Summary: Jamie Benn is one of the most feared Mob Bosses in America. He fears absolutely no one and doesn't take bullshit from anyone.Well except for Tyler Seguin. He can do anything he wants and Jamie's men just have to deal with it.As you can tell this is another Mafia/Mob au that is becoming more popular and I'm not mad about it. This is my first story so please be nice to me.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Kudos: 29





	Tyler Seguin and His Merry Band of Mobsters

**Author's Note:**

> So lunaticonice was asking for someone to write a Mob AU based around the movie Married to the Mob. So here is this story, which is like days in the life Tyler married to a mob boss.  
Shout out to Emily who was my lovely Beta! I hope you guys enjoy.

Tyler stood impatiently outside of the two big wooden doors that lead to Jamie’s office, his arms crossed and freshly painted nails tapped his bicep. His new Louboutin’s tapped to the same beat on the wood floors as he tried to get his point across to the two men blocking him from entering. 

The men mentioned are Martin Hanzel and Jamie Oleksiak. Martin, otherwise known as Hands by the family, was a large, imposing man standing at 6’6 and 230 pounds, and made quite the impression on visiting families. He would be very intimidating right now if Tyler didn’t know him, and knew how he cries at Disney movies and is an absolute sweetheart to anyone in the family. He was at the moment completely ignoring Tyler and his impatient antics.

On the other hand, Jamie Oleksiak, known as Big Rig to the family, kept shooting Tyler nervous looks and shifting ever so slightly. Unlike Martin, Big Rig wasn’t a seasoned veteran. In fact, he has only risen up in the ranks quite recently after his return from Pittsburgh. 

Sidney Crosby was an old friend of Jamie’s and they have a system worked out where they trade men who they think will do amazing in each family if they get some experience elsewhere first. Like in Big Rig's case, there wasn’t an open bodyguard position in Dallas for rookies but, there were plenty of easy bodyguard spots that would help get Big Rig started in Pittsburgh. Tyler doesn’t know what he learned over there but he’s been a big asset every since he’s come back. 

Standing at 6’7 and 255 pounds, Jamie had definitely wanted Big Rig to be a guard of the house but he wasn't confident in his own abilities and it would have gotten him or someone else killed. Ever since Big Rig came back though, his confidence was through the roof and he wasn’t afraid to throw his body around at some of the other family members who started causing trouble. But none of the confidence was to be found now, for no matter how much training he had, all of the rookies were afraid of Tyler. Hell, most of the seasoned veterans were afraid of Tyler. 

Tyler was standing there in high heels, super tight skinny jeans, his nails painted the same light pink as his button-up shirt, which is tucked in and unbuttoned halfway to reveal his hairless chest and a golden necklace that ends right between his pecs, an extravagant faux white cropped fur coat, and he had on a full face of makeup today. All in all, he didn’t look that imposing compared to the two giant men guarding the door, but everyone in the house knew Tyler ran the place. Tyler gets what Tyler wants and god helps the poor souls who stood in his way. 

Which Is why Big Rig was nervous. Tyler, coming straight from the salon, had wanted into Jamie’s office to show him his new nails. But Jamie had told the two that absolutely no one was to intrude them, even Tyler. This brings them to the current situation, Tyler impatiently waiting for one of two things: One, Jamie’s meeting to end. Which wasn’t likely anytime soon. Or two, Big Rig to break under pressure and let him in out of fear of upsetting Tyler and bringing on Jamie’s wrath. And after five more minutes of Tyler’s tapping, the latter of the situations happened. Big Rig broke and apologized to Hands as he opened the door for Tyler. Tyler grinned and kissed Big Rig on the cheek as a thank you before waking in.

Inside of Jamie’s office, he was greeted by a sight that never failed to get him a little hot and bothered. Jamie looking like the sexy boss he was in his usual all-black outfit, his hair perfectly slicked back with his signature 'I could rip you apart in seconds if you upset me' glare. Which was currently directed at the newly appointed captain of the Nashville family, Roman Josi. Roman would have been an extremely handsome man if Tyler didn’t hate him and his family so much. 

Things have always been tense with Nashville, but after Fisher retired and Josi took over, things have very quickly been getting out of hand between the two families. Roman Josi was out to prove something, Tyler guesses because he’s been poking at quite a few bears and shaking things up between the families and Tyler knew it wouldn’t be long before it blew up in Josi's face.  
He should have backed down a bit after his right-hand man Subban was killed, which Nashville quickly pinned on Jamie. But contrary to popular belief Jamie actually liked Subban, he was his favorite person to hate and he was kind of upset that he died. So when Jamie went to offer his condolences and Josi blew up in his face about Jamie being the murderer, things went up a notch between the two again. 

And now, Nashville is in their home demanding money from Jamie as compensation because Subban was their deal maker. While most of the families didn’t like Subban, they respected him a lot more than they did Josi, and with him gone a lot of good deals were broken with Nashville. So they have the nerve to try and make Jamie pay them since they think he killed Subban. That didn’t sit well with Tyler and obviously it wasn’t sitting well with anyone else in the family either, as the mood in the room would suggest. 

Corey Perry, a recent addition to the family, was Jamie’s personal bodyguard. Which shocked a lot of people since he’s only been in the family a couple of months, and he and Jamie had a bumpy past. But Jamie calmly explained it to Tyler one night. Corey was extremely loyal to the job and took his role seriously. He laid his life and blood down on the line for Getzlaf when he had been in Anaheim, no matter what happened. All the bad blood between them was because Jamie had crossed his boss' lines and Perry was doing his job to the T. 

Getzlaf had begged Jamie for help relocating Perry while things went down in the west because Jamie was the only boss he could trust that wouldn’t turn around and kill Perry as soon as he got there, or let him go on jobs that would obviously get him killed. Perry, like Subban, wasn’t well-liked. But unlike Subban, he wasn't respected. So Jamie gave him the only job he could think of and help keep an eye on Perry. Which was Perry being his personal bodyguard. And with his reputation preceding him, Perry has made a pretty good bodyguard so far. Families were already scared of Jamie but adding Perry to the mix really unsettled them. 

And right now having both Perry and Jamie glaring at you like they’ll snap your neck at any second, Tyler was amazed Josi's hand was only trembling slightly. When Tyler entered the room all four heads snapped around and Jamie, instead of looking furious for interrupting his meeting, looked like a love-struck teenager and gave Tyler his dopey smile. Perry rolled his eyes but was smirked a tiny bit. Ekholm, Josi's personal bodyguard, looked frustrated but it was nothing compared to the absolute rage on Josi’s face.

Josi had hated Tyler since Tyler’s days back in Boston. They had both started out as foot soldiers around the same year. Tyler gave Nashville a lot of trouble back in the day and had mostly gotten Josi in trouble because of it. So seeing him intrude on what he thinks is an important meeting really pissed him off. You see, all of the families thought Tyler was done with the mafia after his exit from Boston, and that he came down here to Dallas just to become Jamie’s little trophy husband. What none of them know is Tyler never left the mafia, he just let them all think that so they would severely underestimate him. 

While he did come in here to see Jamie and show him his nails, he also wanted Jamie to know not to give Josi anything at all. Tyler's mother and sisters had opened a beauty shop after Jamie moved them down here when Tyler had confined in Jamie his fears of what might happen to his family if he wasn't there to protect them. When Tyler had told Jamie that the beauty shop would be a great asset to the family, Jamie really didn’t think it would be that beneficial to them but he was proven wrong. The beauty shop has been a very beneficial asset to Dallas because it services mafia family's wives and girlfriends. These WAGs sometimes travel with their husbands or boyfriends if they’re going to be in a town long. And whenever they come to Dallas Tyler has done a great job building up hype for his family's beauty shop. Now it’s seen almost like an exclusive club for the wags to go to, and if you haven’t been to the beauty shop, you haven't been considered a real wag yet. These wags hear a lot of important information from their respective others and don’t realize how important some of that info is while they’re gossiping among other wags. Tyler’s family's beauty shop has become the prime place for family gossip and Tyler, being as smart as he is, plays the part of a dumb trophy husband who wouldn’t know what to do with that information. This is why when today he was talking to Josi's wife about how many trips she and her husband have taken to St. Louis and St. Paul this last month was an important detail.

So seeing the look of pure rage cross Josi's face filled him with prideful glee because he knew Nashville was just trying to leech some money off of Dallas as they have been from the St. Louis and Minnesota families. So Tyler did what he did best, played up the dumb trophy husband part and strutted his stuff over to Jamie, plopping down on the desk while shoving his left hand in Jamie’s face. 

“Jamie, baby, look I just got my nails done at the shop. Don't they look beautiful?” 

Jamie who was too busy staring dreamily at Tyler to look at his nails snapped to attention when Tyler mentioned the shop. He knew Tyler was intruding the meeting for business not pleasure. He wouldn’t have mentioned the shop otherwise, because Jamie already knew where Tyler got his nails done. 

“They look amazing babydoll, but not as good as you. Are these the new shoes I got you?” Jamie asked knowing very well that they were but it was his way of letting Tyler know he understood Tyler was here regarding this meeting. 

Tyler smirked and ran his hand across Jamie’s face. He loved how smart his husband was and how good they were at outsmarting these other bosses. 

“Yes baby they are, but on my way home from the salon I realized I need more rings to make my nails stand out more. Can I have some money, baby?”  
Jamie smiled and handed Tyler the briefcase of money Nashville was asking for and kissed Tyler’s hand. 

“Of course honey, here take all of this and buy you some rings and a new outfit and anything else you need.” 

Tyler giggled happily and started to kiss Jamie’s face thanking him profoundly when Josi slammed his hands on the desk, causing Tyler to jump and fall off the desk into Jamie’s lap.  
Perry instantly moved to stand on the other side of the desk clearly going for Josi but Ekholm stepped in his way. Tyler was glad Jamie had a no weapon policy for these meetings, for situations just like this. 

“You can’t just let this slut, walk-in here interrupting us and then take my money!!” Josi screamed and before Ekholm could react, Jamie had stood up, still holding Tyler, and decked Josi in the face, breaking his nose. 

Meanwhile, while Ekholm was distracted by Jame, Perry had launched at Ekholm and pinned to the floor. At this point, the doors had burst open and Big Rig and Hands had their guns drawn and trained on the two Nashville men. Jamie gently let go of Tyler and kissed his cheek before walking over to Josi and yanking him by the hair. 

“You ever talk about Tyler like that again, I’ll cut your tongue out. Now apologize to my husband and get the fuck out of my town. Because the next time you, or any of your men, step a single foot in my territory, I’ll burn your goddamn city to the ground.” 

Josi grumbled as he held his nose trying to stop the bleeding “Fuck you, Benn, you’ll pay for this!” 

Jamie tightened his grip in Josi's hair. “That’s not an apology, Josi.” 

Tyler puts his hand on Jamie's shoulder, “Baby it’s alright, I don’t want his apology, plus he's getting blood on your carpet.” 

Jamie immediately dropped his death glare to turn and smile at Tyler. “Of course, honey. Boys, take this trash out of here!” Jamie let go of Josi and Perry, Hands, and Big Rig took them out. 

As soon as they were out of the room and the door was closed behind them, Jamie wrapped his arms around Tyler’s waist. “Are you okay, honey? He didn't upset you, did he?” 

Tyler smiles and shakes his head no, “I’m okay, Jamie. In fact, I'm better than okay. Guess what I found out at the shop!” 

Jamie smiled and kissed Tyler’s cheek. “What did you learn?” 

Tyler wrapped his arms around Jamie's neck. “I learned that Nashville apparently accused St. Louis of killing Subban and collected a lot of money from them. And I also heard they had collected money from Minnastoea for the SAME thing!” 

Jamie's eyes widen, “Oh really?’’ 

Tyler nods. “Yeah, so that scum was just trying to scam us out of money.” 

Jamie kissed Tyler. “Good job babe, I love how smart and clever you are. It makes you so sexy.” 

Tyler giggled “Oh yeah, well you being all demanding like that was sooo hot!"

Jamie sat down on his desk and Tyler immediately straddled his lap. Jamie put one hand at the small of Tyler’s back and the other on the inside of his thigh, close enough his knuckles brushed over Tyler’s crotch. “I think you deserve a reward for all your hard work today baby boy. Don’t you think?” 

Tyler smirks and eagerly nods his head. Jamie chuckles at Tyler’s eagerness and starts to unbutton his jeans. Jamie slowly slides a hand inside Tyler’s pants to grab his crotch. Tyler lets out a low moan and tilts his head back and Jamie instantly leans forward to kisses and bite his neck. Jamie loves marking up Tyler’s neck, it’s his own personal way of showing the world that Tyler is taken and he belongs to Jamie.

Just as things are getting heated between the two, heavy footsteps can be heard coming quickly down the hall. A few seconds later Radulov comes bursting into the room “Ah ha! Seggo, why you always do this to me!” 

Tyler groans as Jamie takes his hand out of his pants. With a huff, Tyler gets off of Jamie’s lap and buttons up his pants before turning to Rads. “Oh Radu, there you are! You missed all the excitement earlier!”

Rads glared at Tyler not impressed at all. “Jamie get your boy! How am I to be personal bodyguard to person who runs away from bodyguard all the time?”

Jamie runs a hand down his face and looks at Tyler, who is giving him a sheepish grin. “Tyler really? Again?”

Tyler shrugs and giggles a bit. “Sorry baby, I was just too excited to come and see you, I may have forgotten to mention to Radu that I was leaving the shop.”  
Rads scoffs while crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Seggo also waited to leave as soon as I was in bathroom!” 

Jamie pinches the bridge of his nose between his fingers and closes his eyes tight as he listens to Tyler and Radulov bicker back and forth. He was about to be in for a long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr https://avengersaremyforte.tumblr.com  
My beta: https://whiffedit.tumblr.com/  
The beautiful soul who gave me this idea and made me start writing: https://lunaticonice.tumblr.com/  
:


End file.
